In the agriculture, construction, and forestry industries, as well as other industries, work vehicles may utilize implements to perform particular tasks, such as for cutting, harvesting, tilling, and shredding, as the implement is towed behind the work vehicle. Such implements are coupled behind the work vehicle with a hitch assembly. As an example, a tractor may tow a rotary cutter with a hitch assembly during a cutting operation.